


"Lucifer's doubts"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The demon hunter ( Original character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer doubts the legitimacy of his place in his second family, the Avengers...
Relationships: Clint Barton / Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers, Stevie Rogers/ Michael Morningstar
Series: Univers Redemption [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 15





	"Lucifer's doubts"

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic "Les doutes de Lucifer" avec le logiciel DeepL.

"Lucifer's Doubts"

Disclaimer :

The characters of the Lucifer series are the exclusive properties of their respective authors, as well as the characters of the Avengers ( Marvel and Disney for Avengers and Netflix and DC for Lucifer.)

I get no financial benefit from this fiction.

Continuation of " Danse au clair de ... " and " L'enfant miracle " and is set in the universe of " Redemption ".

I'm using elements from the "Supernatural" series because I'm a big fan of Dean and Sam Winchester, as well as Castiel.

Lucifer, trapped in a circle of flames produced by holy oil, was trying to rise from the ground but powerful spells, designed to wound and neutralize a celestial being, kept him down.

The man, whose figure was tall and slender, who proclaimed himself a demon-hunter, had succeeded in the incredible feat of trapping the Devil himself.

Awakened by images of a tortured Maze in the middle of the night, the Archangel, without warning his brother Michael and Stevie, had slipped out of his room, succeding to not get Dan out of a necessary sleep after the delicious night-time activities the couple had engaged in.

Arriving in a building far away from living souls, Lucifer, unsuspecting, had gone to the basement, a room he had seen in the flashes he had received, and found himself face to face with a skinny man, dressed in a long black leather jacket and possessing a weird arsenal of weapons: a Bible, a crucifix, a sword, a rifle...etc.

This had made Lucifer laugh, guessing, rightly, that it was a trap and that Maze had never been in danger until the man, with a sardonic expression, had pronounced an incantation and lit a circle of fire made of holy oil.

A dazzling and atrocious pain had passed through the whole body of Lucifer and the archangel, convulsing with suffering and barely holding back his cries of agony, had collapsed to the ground under the imperturbable gaze of the hunter.

Lucifer's torture lasted for hours, the state of the archangel alternating between lucid and unconscious phases.

"-I can go on tormenting you all your life, if I have to," said the man, in a sinister tone and ceasing his incantation. I know that a mortal life is nothing compared to that of an angel. But I can be persuasive and very creative when it comes to torturing a creature such as you, Satan, Devil, or whatever name you have chosen these days. You'll be able to scream, cry out for help. No one will hear you. Neither your fellow creatures nor God. Besides, I can't see God coming to the rescue of a fallen angel. »

The words of the hunter touched and hurt more than Lucifer wanted, for they echoed the doubts and questions that sometimes troubled the spirit of the archangel and the domestic and peaceful life built up around Daniel and Nathaniel.

His omniscient and almighty father had spared Lucifer only out of love for Daniel and the Avengers had accepted him only out of consideration and respect because he was the soul mate of their friend.

when Lucifer dwelt on his disturbing thoughts, he was forced to acknowledge that he existed only as Daniel's husband and Nathaniel's father in the eyes of those whom he had come to regard as his second family and friends.

Lucifer, wanting to show no weakness to his geolier, burst into a cynical laugh, saying:

"-Ah, you really have a misperception of my satanic nature! Poor mortals indoctrinated and conditioned since childhood to swallow dogmas without questioning them or doubting the validity of any belief! I pity you, human! »

The man's expression darkened and the incantations resumed, as did Lucifer's screams of suffering.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The man contemplated the pathetic creature shaking and cowering over itself. 

"-You are now my prisoner," he informed, in an equal voice. You are at my exclusive service and you will do whatever I command you. Killing you would serve no purpose, while disposing of the Devil himself can be of considerable benefit. »

Lucifer, weakened by hours of physical and mental torture, did not retaliate and felt that the charm masking his true appearance was gradually disappearing.

He had to face the fact that his father and brother would not come to his rescue and that the Avengers would not carry out an operation to rescue him.

This admission reinforced Lucifer's feelings of abandonment, betrayal and bitterness. His soul was filled with resignation and tears flowed, without the Archangel realizing it.

"-Lucifer," said Stephen Strange's voice in the angel's mind. I have very little time, but show me where you are. »

This made the being of Lucifer tremble, and he dared to hope, but the venomous words of the hunter, coupled with the archangel's doubts, had done their work.

"-Why?" replied Lucifer telepathically. Don't tell me that with your powers and the Stark technology the Avengers have, you are not able to find me? Do you have the real will to save me or is this just a show for Daniel to show that you tried everything to deliver me? Leave me alone. Daniel and my son's life, and yours, will be much safer without my evil presence. »

The annoyance and irritation of the supreme sorcerer came through the telepathic and tenuous link between the Archangel and Strange.

" -You owe me a favour, Lucifer," Stephen insisted.

-I am in no condition to grant anything," said Lucifer, with a bitter and defeatist laugh. But the devil always keeps his word, and even if it is the last thing I do, I will grant it to you. Then say, my good friend. Make your request.

-Do me the favor of doing everything to come back to us, moron, demanded the wizard, uncompromising. You are our friend, Lucifer. Now, concentrate and show me your place of detention. »

Strange's request had taken Lucifer's breath away as he tried to conceal his emotion from the sorcerer, and stimulated by his granted word and new energy, the archangel gathered his strength to take a look around the room.

The hunter perceived a change in his prey and approaching, he detected a powerful energy at work around the Devil.

He murmured more spells, and the first glimmers of light, the beginnings of a magical portal, vanished into thin air. Lucifer screamed, an agony twisting his body already battered by hours of torture.

"-I'm sorry, Lucifer," Strange's panicked voice came to him. Something's blocking my magic. Hang on! »

..............................................................................................................................................................................

The man stopped casting his spells, giving a welcome respite to the exhausted body and mind of Lucifer who no longer had the strength to groan.

"-I will return in the day," announced the hunter, gazing at the prostrated and incoherent form of the Master of the Underworld. Be ready for your new life of servitude: you have seen that no one has the real power or motivation to rescue you. »

An explosion, followed by a deafening blast, shook the building's foundations and when the thick smoke cleared, the hunter spotted the Avengers, looking fierce and incredibly angry, standing a few yards in front of him.

The man stepped back and rushed into the ring of fire. He grabbed Lucifer by the head and slipped a blade under the angel's throat.

"-Sorry it took so long, HellBoy," said Iron Man, in a conversational tone but with a definite tension in it. But I had to reconfigure the detection parameters of your biometric tracer, with the efficient and diligent help of Dan and Bruce. Apparently, magic and technology don't mix: Jacketman temporarily disabled the tracker in your ring without suspecting it. »

Lucifer's red eyes widened in amazement when he learned that Tony had managed to place a tracer identical to Dan's without the archangel suspecting for a second.

"-Let him go," commanded Steve, whose husband Steven stood beside him, along with Clint, Scott, Bruce and Stephen. And you will walk out of this room alive. »

The hunter tightened his grip on Lucifer and his sword, which slashed the angel's neck. Blood flowed under the watchful eyes of the Avengers.

"-This is not a sword like the others," the man said in an unemotional tone. I had it forged in holy water and had spells engraved on it that would remove all power from creatures like him.

-His name is Lucifer," Clint replied, his eyes cold and determined. I promise you that my arrow will be faster than your blade.

-Why so much effort for a fallen angel, rejected by God and responsible for the evils on Earth? asked the hunter, scornfully. Take a good look at him! You see how monstrous he is! »

Spitting out these words, he abruptly raised Lucifer's head, exposing the red and scarred face of the Master of the Underworld.

Lucifer, ashamed and humiliated, tried to restore his charm, but in vain. He closed his eyes, stubbornly refusing to see the repulsion and disgust in the eyes of the vigilantes.

"-Yeah, I admit it that he looks like burnt toast," Tony said nonchalantly. But that doesn't change the fact that Lucifer is our friend and a more humane person than you, Jacketman. Responsible for the evils on Earth? The free will , you know? Humans are the cause of their own evils. HellBoy had nothing to do with it. As for the fact that his divine father wouldn't care about him... You would be surprise. »

Lucifer, reassured by Tony's speech, reopened his eyes and saw nothing but compassion, concern and a frank affection for him in the eyes of Steve, Steven, Clint, Scott, Bruce and Stephen.

The solicitude in Tony's eyes finally dispelled Lucifer's doubts about his place in the Avenger family.

Tears of relief and exhaustion slid down the Archangel's cheeks as he tried to escape his kidnapper in a last effort.

The hunter was not surprised and was about to slit Lucifer's throat when a blaster shot sent him crashing into a wall and an arrow was embedded in his hand.

The man screamed in pain, dropping the sword and holding his wounded hand. Stephen tied him with magic ties while Steven extinguished the circle of flames.

Bruce carefully lifted the unconscious archangel into his arms and took him aboard the quinjet, along with Iron Man. The other Avengers joined him, without their prisoner.

"-Michael appeared and asked that we hand him over," Scott explained as he saw the silent interrogation in Tony's eyes. He assured us that he will be given a fair trial. »

That's what Tony doubted. But the Avengers were not overly concerned about the fate of their angelic friend's torturer.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

When the quinjet landed, Dan, who was waiting in front of the Avengers complex, rushed towards a staggering Lucifer supported by Steve and Steven.

Stevie, in the background, carrying Nathaniel in his arms, watched with emotion as Dan ran in a frantic race and joined his husband in a matter of seconds.

With drawn and extremely pale features, the archangel had been able to regain strength during the return flight and his healing powers had begun to repair the physical wounds caused by the hunter's spells.

But it was with a smile of relief and happiness that Lucifer welcomed Daniel into his arms, and the two spouses embraced each other with ardor and tenderness.

A bluish, translucent energy gushed from Dan and enveloped Lucifer in a protective cocoon. A new and refreshing force boosted the archangel's vital energy and his wound healing accelerated.

"-Thank you, Daniel. "Lucifer sighed, gratefully, as he placed a cheek on his husband's cheek.  
Stephen motioned to the Avengers to give the couple their privacy.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony watched for a long time as Lucifer, due to containment from the Covid-19 outbreak, was about to take the "Air Line Strange" to return to his home where Dan and their son, Michael and Stevie were waiting for him.

Michael, in thanksgiving for the rescue of his brother and by God's command, had granted full immunity from the coronavirus to the Avengers and their families.

Steve had wanted to refuse, but pushed by his friends and his husband, he finally agreed, insisting that he wanted no reward for rescuing a friend.

" -Make me a promise, Birdy. "Tony said, as he entered the medical room at headquarters. 

Lucifer, finishing retrieving his toiletries, turned to the billionaire genius, raising an eyebrow.

"-I always keep my word," recalled the archangel, with a half saracastic smile. You don't need to get a promise out of me. Yes, I will no longer go out on my own, and I'll let you know if I'm leaving to mind my own business...hellish business. I know, I know: What I did to Daniel is unforgivable. No, I didn't take the tracker off my ring. »

The slap caught on and surprised Lucifer, who massaged his sore cheek and saw the guilty hand covered with Tony's Iron Man glove.

-Christ!" exclaimed Tony, blasé. Why do I persist with you, Wingman? I want you to feel free to call on us if you feel the need. Friends are not only there for the good times, but also to help each other when the going gets tough. You're our friend and we never give up on a friend. Whatever it take.»

Lucifer had listened, silently. Tony's words acted as a balm for the wounds inflicted by the venomous and deceptive words of the hunter, the soul of the archangel.

"-This means that the Devil is not indebted to you," joked Lucifer, masking the fact that he was moved. Pity! You could have known the location of the Fountain of Youth if you had wanted to! »

Tony blinked, his scientific curiosity piqued. 

"-The Fountain of Youth?" Stark repeated, running after the archangel who was about to meet Stephen. Wait, HellBoy ! »

Lucifer burst out laughing, amused and threw, before crossing the magical portal created by the supreme sorcerer :

"-Too late, Tony! »

The end.  
The  
25/04/20  
Duneline


End file.
